1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring physiological status, and more particularly to a method for monitoring physiological status of a vehicle driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Human behaviors may reflect the physiological status. Abnormal physiological status would affect the human action. For example, high blood sugar may induce dehydration, rapid heartbeats, arrhythmia, or low blood pressure. A person having high blood sugar may even suffer from shock. Low blood sugar may induce palpitations, headaches, dizziness, weakness, tiredness, or rapid heartbeats. High blood oxygen saturation may induce tiredness, poor concentration, drowsiness, or rapid heartbeats. High blood pressure may induce headaches, drumming in the ears, shortness of breath, or rapid heartbeats. Low blood pressure may induce dizziness, lack of strength, or arrhythmia because the blood supplied to the brain is insufficient. A person with low blood pressure may lose the consciousness and fall down.
Hence, the physiological status of a vehicle driver is closely related to driving safety. When the action of the vehicle driver is affected by abnormal physiological status, for example, the vehicle driver may have poor concentration, drowsiness, or weakness, and the vehicle driver fails to stably drive the vehicle and increases the chance of causing a traffic accident.